


Five Times Malia Wants to Propose to Kira

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: teen wolf bingo! [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Minor Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: ...and the one time she finally does it.





	Five Times Malia Wants to Propose to Kira

**Author's Note:**

> if this fic had a subtitle, it would simply be "the one where Malia really, really loves Kira."
> 
> this was written for a couple things: firstly, for the '5+1' square on my Teen Wolf Bingo card; secondly, for the July version of the Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, where the theme was 'proposals'; and finally, for a number of prompts over on the femslash100 community! this fic is divided into six different drabbles of 250 words, and the prompts for each section are as follows: 
> 
> 1\. Kira/Malia - light (drabbletag 7)  
> 2\. Kira/Malia – social anxiety (drabbletag 6)  
> 3\. Kira/Malia – shine (drabbletag 5)  
> 4\. Kira/Malia - song (drabbletag 6)  
> 5\. Kira/Malia - tea (drabbletag 5)  
> +1. Kira/Malia - wasted (drabbletag 5)

**i.**

The early morning light sloping through the curtains is landing perfectly on Kira's sleeping face. A piece of her long black hair is curving along her cheek, and when Malia brushes it away, Kira doesn't stir.

Reluctantly, Malia tears her gaze away from Kira's face to the tiny box cradled in her own palm. There's a ring inside of it, one that she's owned for weeks. She doesn't need to remove it from the box to know exactly what it looks like; it's made of rose gold, and where most engagement rings have a huge gem, there's a carefully crafted fox head with tiny orange topazes for eyes. It's the most expensive thing she's ever purchased, and it was worth every cent, but actually giving the ring to Kira, _proposing_ to her, has proven far more difficult than designing and buying it.

Malia runs her thumb over the velvet lid. She was thinking that she could do it today; she could make Kira breakfast in bed, casually slip the box onto the tray, and wait until she noticed. That would give her enough time to figure out exactly what she wanted to say. 

But Kira looks so _peaceful_ , and she's been working so much lately that Malia is sure she needs all the sleep she can get. 

So she buries the ring back in her nightstand behind lube and receipts and, giving Kira a quick kiss on the forehead, slides out of bed to go make some coffee.

**ii.**

The next time Malia thinks about it, it's a Saturday, and they're on their customary brunch date with Scott and Stiles.

The air is thick with the smell of coffee and baked goods. Stiles is in the middle of telling some story about something that happened to him at the station during the week, while Scott adds a few comments or occasionally rolls his eyes. Malia's barely been paying attention; mostly, she's just been watching Kira, who's been smiling since Stiles started the story. When it finally reaches the peak, she bursts out laughing, and her smile turns into a bright grin that stretches across her face and makes Malia fall in love with her all over again. 

She could just do it. She doesn't need to take time to plan out a speech. She could simply drop to one knee, pull the ring box from the inside pocket of her jacket, and tell Kira that she loves her more than she knows how to put into words. She could just stop waiting and finally ask her to marry her. 

But mere moments after the idea takes hold in her head, she realizes how bad it is. Proposals always seem to attract everyone's eyes, no matter how low key they are, and making Kira the center of attention will just make her social anxiety spike through the roof.

So she goes back to drinking her coffee and, the next time Stiles launches into a story, she actually pays attention.

**iii.**

The next time they both have a day off, they have a picnic.

It's a picture-perfect day, all beaming sunshine and expansive blue sky. The park is crowded with people, but Malia manages to find a fairly secluded spot in the shadows of a towering oak tree. She spreads their blanket out on the grass, trying to avoid the tree roots jutting from the ground. While she weighs the corners down with rocks, Kira unpacks their basket and hums quietly to herself. 

They eat in comfortable silence. When Malia's full, she stretches out on her back, arms tucked underneath her head, and traces circles on Kira's bare knee while she thinks. While there's a few people playing Frisbee a few yards away, and she can hear more people just over the nearest hill, there's no one that's really close enough to be in their space. 

The ring is with her, buried deep in the bottom of her backpack, and it's the best opportunity she's had so far. It'd be a shame to waste it. 

"Kira," she starts, swallowing around a solid lump of sudden nerves. "I need to ask you something." Kira turns toward her and, abruptly, her face morphs into a surprised smile. 

Before Malia can ask, a small dog, more of a puppy than anything, crashes into her outstretched legs and goes flying into Kira's lap. 

They spend twenty minutes tracking down the dog's owner, by which time a storm has rolled in, effectively killing Malia's perfect opportunity.

**iv.**

Kira listens to music when she bakes and, usually, she ends up dancing while she waits for her goods to finish in the oven.

When Malia comes home from work one day, Kira is doing just that. Malia doesn't recognize the song, but it's soft, only an acoustic guitar and a woman's ethereal voice. Kira is leaning against the counter, reading a book, whole body is swaying in time with the music, and when Malia steps closer, she realizes that Kira is singing as well. Her voice is a little lower than the singer's, but still pleasant to listen to, and part of Malia wants to linger in the doorway and simply take in the scene. 

Another part of her wants to go to their bedroom and fish the ring from her nightstand. 

She only entertains both ideas for a moment before her rumbling stomach puts an end to them. She hasn't eaten in nearly six hours, and the smell of melting chocolate emanating from the oven isn't doing her any favors. Dropping her backpack onto the floor, she crosses the kitchen, wraps her arms around Kira's waist, and presses her face into the side of her neck. 

"What are you making, and how much longer until they're done?" she mumbles. Kira laughs softly, fingers trailing along Malia's forearms, still swaying to the music. 

"Cookies and ten minutes," she replies. "Think you can wait that long?" 

Malia presses a firm kiss to the hinge of Kira's jaw.

"I'll survive somehow."

**v.**

Summer has just turned to fall when Malia wakes up to a throat lined with razor blades. When she coughs, pain blossoms in her chest. Even taking a deep breath hurts, and she groans in frustration, just as Kira comes back into the room, toweling her hair.

"What's wrong?" she immediately asks. When Malia tries to talk, the pain spikes, and she settles for simply pointing at her throat. Slinging the towel over a chair, Kira stoops to press the back of her hand against Malia's forehead. 

"You're burning up," she sighs, smoothing some of Malia's hair away from her face. "I'll bring you some tea. It'll hurt to drink, but I swear it'll help." 

She's gone for a few minutes that Malia spends half-asleep. When she returns, she places a steaming mug on Malia's nightstand and crawls back into bed.

"I called in and took a personal day," she says, draping a damp cloth on Malia's forehead. "They can manage without me." 

Malia wants to tell her that she would have been fine on her own. She wants to tell her that, all the same, even though it's probably just a bad cold, she appreciates Kira staying home with her. 

She wants to tell Kira that she loves her and wants to spend the rest of her life with her. 

But her throat hurts way too much to say any of that, let alone propose, so she settles for curling up against Kira's side and drifting back to sleep.

**+i.**

Like every year, Scott and Stiles throw a massive party on Halloween and, like every year, both Malia and Kira end up tipsy.

Or, rather. Wasted. 

They take a cab home just after midnight. By the time Malia struggles out of her boots, Kira is already in bed, lying on her back, giggling about nothing in particular. Malia falls into the bed beside her, face mushing into the pillows, head as light as a feather. 

"Did you _see_ Scott?" Kira asks, still giggling. Malia doesn't know what she's talking about, but she does know that Kira looks _radiant_ when she laughs, beautiful and bright as a crackling fire. 

With that observation, the words she's been holding onto for months tumble from her mouth.

"Marry me." 

Kira's laughter trails off but her smile doesn't slip away; if anything, it just grows even wider. 

"You mean it?" 

Malia nods and swings her arm towards the nightstand. 

"I'm serious. There's a ring in there." When she rolls over to try to open the drawer, in the blink of an eye, she ends up on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Laughing once again, Kira pokes her head over the edge of the bed and leans over, until they're nose to nose. 

"I believe you. C'mon, back in bed. You can give me the ring in the morning." 

"Was that a yes?" Malia asks. 

Kira smiles and presses a kiss to the tip of Malia's nose. 

"That was an _absolutely._ "

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
